La folie du dernier chien
by Sakura-Nukenin
Summary: Kiba, suite à un horrible drame, se laisse prendre par la folie.


_Putain ... Qu'est ce qu'il me manque trop beaucoup ! Mon toutou d'amour que j'aime de tout mon petit rempli d'amour pour lui et pour mon petit kitsune d'amour ... Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Akamaru ! Je termine ce plus que délicieux bisou avec Naruto, et je te rejoins tout de suite après !_  
_  
_  
Deux jeunes et beaux hommes, au alentour de leur cher village natal, à l'abri des regards indiscret et jugeur des villageois pour la plupart très certainement homophobes, sont en train de scellé leur amour à l'aide d'un tendre et doux baiser. Un air **ravi** **et** **heureux** sur le visage.

La première personne, est une personne assez grande, fine et musclé, ce garçon est connu et admiré de tout Konoha, alors qu'avant il **inspirait** **la crainte** **et** **le** **mépris** chez tout les habitants **à** **cause** **d'une** **certaine** **bête** **maléfique** **en** **lui**. Ce sois disant **raté** **sans** **avenir** dans le domaine ninja, qui à réussi à **terrassé** **le terriblement** **puissant** **ancien chef de l'akatsuki** : Pein. Il possède des cheveux blonds hérissés assez cours et de splendides yeux bleus, tout donnait de lui une apparence chaleureuse et sympathique. Il a aussi d'étranges traces sur les joues, faisant pensé à le moustache d'un chat ou d'un renard. Il est habillé d'une veste orange avec du noir sur les bras et le torse ainsi que d'un pantalon lui aussi orange. Il porte aussi des sandales noires et à aussi un bandeau lui aussi noir où est gravé sur une plaque en fer, le signe de son village natal.

La deuxième personne est légèrement plus petite mais tout aussi musclé grâce à l'entraînement intensif qu'il se force lui-même à suivre. L'homme à un style étonnamment ... Animal. Il a des cheveux bruns foncés, cours et plutôt ébouriffé. Ses yeux ressemblent étrangement à ceux d'un chien à cause de ses pupilles fendues et possède, sur chacune de ses joues, un triangle rouge, signe du clan auquel il appartient. Ses ongles longs et pointus tout comme ses crocs renforcent sa ressemblance avec les félins et les canidés. Il porte un t-shirt noir à manches semi-longues, un bermudas lui aussi noir, de plus, il porte une ceinture. Il a, tout comme **SON** blond, un bandeau avec une plaque en métal ou est gravé le signe de son village, mais le sien est gris.

Les deux jeunes ninjas rompirent d'un commun accord le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Kiba s'est perdu dans les yeux bleu clair de son compagnon et, le blond, était fasciné par les yeux félins de son petit ami et les fixaient tout en souriant béatement. Mais cet instant d'observation fut interrompu par le maître chien, qui déclara qu'il souhaitait rentré chez lui afin de retrouver son cher Akamaru. Naruto, ne désirait pas laissé son aimé s'en allé, il veux continuer d'embrasser le jeune homme, à côté de lui, allongé sur l'herbe et le lui fit comprendre en l'enlaçant fermement, l'empêchant de partir de son étreinte et, par la même occasion, de retourner chez lui. Le prisonnier soupira puis déclara :

K. ) – Je veux aller voir Akamaru Naruto ...

Naruto fit un hochement de tête négatif.

K. ) – S'il te plaît ...

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus soupira à son tour, puis rendit sa liberté à son amant.

K. ) – Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite revenir, juste un petit coucou à Akamaru !

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois en sachant que pour son brun chéri, un petit coucou à Akamaru signifiait en réalité : Je le caresse, le promène et l'entraîne pendant deux heures ...

_J'arrive mon toutou chéri !_

L'homme chien se redressa sous le regard celui qui lui apporte du bonheur depuis deux ans. Ensuite, il se leva avant de courir à toute vitesse vers l'entré de son village natal. Arrivé devant, les gardes le reconnurent sans peine et le laissèrent donc entré. Il traversait les rues bondées de son village à grande vitesse, impatient de retrouver son camarade. Mais son attitude changea au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la partie du village ou son clan était installé. Il marchait lentement, et ne semblait plus du tout impatient de retourner chez lui. Il avait un **mauvais pressentiment**. Et surtout ... Son odorat surdéveloppé à détecté, dans l'air **une drôle** **d'odeur** ... Une odeur qu'il était sur de connaître mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifié. Et, plus il se rapprochait de chez lui, plus cette **odeur inquiétante** devenait présente et plus son mauvais pressentiment augmentait d'intensité.  
Enfin, il arriva devant chez lui, il entra.  
**_Il_****_pâlit_**. **_Il_****_écarquillât_****_les_****_yeux. Il retint un cri d'horreur. Il faillit vomir. Il s'évanouit._**

**** ****_ ...__  
_

... 6 heures plus tard ...

Il se réveilla enfin, il était à terre, les yeux fermé malgré qu'il soit réveillé et, il espéra que ce **qu**'il avait vu avant n'était qu'un vulgaire **cauchemars**, une illusion ... Il essayait de s' auto persuader. Il avait atrocement peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il se leva et ouvrit les yeux. Et il le regretta amèrement. Cette fois, il ne s'évanouit pas. Non, il se mit à courir dans toute la demeure Inuzuka puis dans tout le quartier Inuzuka. Il entra dans la dernière maison et, comme dans les autres, il n'y avait que du sang ... Que des membres humains ou canins arrachés éparpillés un peu partout ...  
**Les chiens des Unizukas sont désormais TOUS décédés et il n'y a plus qu'un Unizuka vivant.**  
Kiba était anéanti. Tout son petit monde si parfait ... Il avait une famille ... Une famille fantastique ... Un chien plus que fidèle et un merveilleux petit ami ...  
Son petit ami ...  
Son petit ami ... Qui lui a donné un rendez-vous ...  
Son petit ami ... Qui lui a donné un rendez-vous ... Quand son clan et sa famille ont été tués ...  
Petit ami qui l'a empêché de défendre son clan ... Qui l'a empêché de se battre pour son clan ! Qui l'a empêché d'essayer de **sauver** **sa** **famille** **! **  
**_Petit ami qui a détruit sa vie !_**

Il a détruit sa vie alors ...  
**_Il va se venger !_**

L'homme chien se précipita chez son petit ami, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, seul la haine et l'envie de vengeance l'animait.  
Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, il ne toqua pas. Il détruit la porte à l'aide de une de ses techniques : Tsûga ( les crocs lacérants ).  
Naruto n'était pas loin de la porte et il vit et entendit ainsi son petit ami défoncé la porte d'entré de son appartement.

N. )- Pourquoi as-tu fais sa Kiba ?!

K. )- Je te haï ! Je te déteste ! **_TU AS DÉTRUIS MA VIE !_**

N. )- Que ...

Le maitre chien ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de parler. Il se jeta sur lui et sortit un kunai de la poche de son pantalon.

**Kiba est en train de délirer ... Pour ne pas sombrer ... Il accuse son petit ami de la mort de tout son clan ...**  
Il va lui faire payer ...Lui faire payer beaucoup trop cher ...

L'Inuzuka enfonça le kunai dans la cage thoracique du blond, blond qui ne comprenait rien. Kiba ressortit le kunai et le renfonça. Il le refit plusieurs fois de se rendant pas compte de se qu'il faisait.  
_Lentement, le blond tomba dans les bras puant de la mort ..._  
Soudainement, le brun arrêta de mouvoir le couteau.  
Il le posa à terre à côtés de lui.

K. )- Tu as été méchant Naruto ... Mais je te pardonne ! Mais tu viens chez moi et tu n'en pars plus !

...

K. )- Mange Naruto ! C'est bon ! C'est du riz ! En plus sa fait deux semaines que tu n'a rien mangé ...

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus était attaché par des chaines passé autour de ses bras et de ses jambes à un mur dans une pièce sombre et humide.  
Kiba était agenouillé face à lui et lui agitait devant la bouche une cuillère contenant du riz, l'homme chien sans chien en tenait un bol rempli.  
**Un large filet de sang coulant du torse de Naruto et de ses lèvres.**  
**Il est mort.**


End file.
